Return to Misselwait
by Febuary
Summary: Mary had grown into a lovely young women. Returning home she wonders have things changed between her and the boys or will they be the same. Rated M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's or the things they were in.

Mary Lenox had grown since her days of yore. Instead of the sour, traumatic, plain little girl she had grown into a beautiful young woman. At eighteen she was well educated and her personality was quiet pleasing. At the age of 11 she had been sent to the finest of private schools. Her Uncle lord craven promised he wasn't sending her away. No the places she was going were no drab boarding schools.

He had paid for a high education in France. Paris France. It was a rather small school with only twelve girls. It was said to be the hardest of schools to get into but there Marry was. At first she had been homesick for the many gardens that Misselwaite manor had. She longed for Dicken and his animals. She even missed Colin and his puzzles. She studied hard though. Each day she learned something more amazing.

Each winter she was allowed to come home for Christmas and each spring break she was allowed one week up until she was 14. At 14 she switched to a London school for young ladies. Even though she was very close to Misselwaite her schedule was full and Christmas and summer break she spent at the school with most of the other girls.

Being so far away for so long she began to lose contact with Colin and Dicken. Colin was going to the finest of schools and soon she received no letters. Perhaps he was just busy or maybe there friendship as counsin's had only been that one magical year. Dicken though he was busy sent a letter every three months up until the two years ago and then he two became busy taking on the full job of the land. Growing up Mary had become amerced in books and flowers. She had been aloud to have her own patch in the school yard and everyone always admired her red roses.

She had read almost ever book on Flowers and would love to return to Misselwaite some day to see what she could do with the gardens. She planed to go to a higher course later. When she graduated in the spring she would only stay the summer and then be off. She wanted to study art and flowers to the highest level. Maybe have a little flower shop someday.

Plans for higher education however dropped when a three month's before graduation Lord Craven died. Mary's heart had sunk and she had wanted to go home. Be there when they berried him. Comfort poor Collin. So young to have the last of his family gone. Now there was only him and her. Yet the school told her if she was to leave she would not graduate. She decided to wait the three months and then go home.

On the day of graduation she did not expect anyone to come as no one had written her. She doubt they even knew when the day was. Her long brown hair was long a beautiful tied back in a French braid by one of her girlfriends. She wore the a silky pink dress gown and when her name was called she was rather surprised to hear two very loud voices.

She tried to look to see who had shouted for her but there were two many in the crowd. She made her way back to her seat and hoped that who ever had cheered for her was the people she had thought they were. But could Dicken really pull himself away from the land and the animals to come all the way out her. And what of Collin had he graduated.

Mary could barely pay attention her heart was pitter pattering all about. All of a sudden she really wanted to see the two. The last speech seemed to take forever cut finally they were aloud to throw there hats. Mary quickly threw hers and turned around.  
Everyone was moving and she looked hard as there were cheers this way and cheers that way. Family's were hugging and children were screaming.

Yet all she could her was her heart. A young man came running at her before she knew it and picked her up. She had no idea who he was as he shouted Mary, Mary and spun her around. He set her down and before she could get a better look. He wrapped his hands around her head. There lips met and for the second time in her life she had been kissed on the lips by a man. Shocks waved through her as it was long and moist and passionate.

Flashes went back to her first kiss. It had been in the attic of Misslewaite. Dicken and Collin were playing hide and seek with her. When Collin found her he had give her a quick kiss on the lips. Before he demanded they hide together next time.

"Collin… Let her breath," shouted another man and the young man pulled away from her but not letting go of her. Mary in a haze looked to Collin recognizing him by his eyes. His hair was a bit longer and his skin was not so pail. He looked healthy and rather handsome as he grew up. Lean and a bit muscular.

Her eyes wandered to the one who had called Collin and she saw it was Dicken. He had grown into a rather handsome man himself. He had muscles for his hard work and he had lost all his baby fat. He looked quiet amazing as she caught a sparkle in his eye that seemed to be meant for just her. She smiled back hoping she would have enough in her eyes as well.

Collin being Collin and seeing this weirld her around so her back was to Dicken, "Did you miss me Mary. Did you,"

"Yes," Collin said Mary with a giggle. He still had some boy in him. "You can put me down you know,"

"I know but it's just been so long and it's so great to see you," said Collin. He put her down but took her hand.

"How did you guys even know I was graduating today,"

"We didn't and we were to embarrassed to go and ask it being a girl school. We've been in London for a week waiting hoping it'd be one day soon,"

"A whole week but that must have felt like forever,"

"Nothing is forever when it's waiting for you Mary,"

"You could have just wrote,"

"True," said Dicken "that's what I said in the first place,"

"Right and I said go ahead you stay home and wait for the letter. When it arrives you come. But I knew better didn't I letter would a took forever,"

"Still it'd be better than waiting a week outside this darn gate,"

'You waited outside the gate,"

"Yeah Collin was hoping you'd walk by so we'd haller at yah,"

"Oh Collin,"

"Oh Mary," said Collin mocking her. "Come along now we had a long ride ahead of us and I want to hear everything,"

"As do I said Mary,"

Collin took her other hand and the three began on there way. She couldn't wait to show them her room and then get on her way. Especially since she was with her two best friends again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

The ride back to Misselwait was always a long one. As a child she had always been so anxious to get to Misselwait that she could barely sit still. Now all grown up she enjoyed the long ride with the best of company. The three could talk for hours so this ride was barley a moment in time.

"And Martha's youngest now. He's right stubborn. Always demands to be carried everywhere. The minute you set him down he balls his head of until you pick him up again.

"Oh I'd love t meet him," said Mary as Dicken talked about his sister. She had married one of the local farm hands and had has four children already. A set of twin girls and two little boys,"

"Yeah the next baby should be coming any day now. So it's a good thing you graduated. I heard if it's a girl she wants to call it Mary,"

"Oh really I can't imagine that," said Mary, "I was such a pain when I first came to Misselwait,"

"No more a pain than Collin her,"

"Now now Dicken it's lord Craven to you,"

"Lord Craven," said Mary.

"Yes as my father passed away I am now the new lord of Misselwait Mary," Collin smiled and put his hand on hers. She gave him a look of concern and for the fist time asked him.

"How are you doing Collin. With your father and all I wished I could have been there,"

"Don't worry Mary I'm doing better now. You should have seen my father toward the end he was getting rather bad. Plus now he's with mom and he's missed her so much,"

"Oh Dicken," said Mary giving him a big hug.

"Plus someone had to graduate from schooling," said Dicken.

"What," said Mary pulling away from Collin. Then she looked to Collin.

"Dicken you're a louse," said Collin becoming upset.  
"Did you drop out when you father became ill," asked Mary

"Oh no he got suspended years ago," said Dicken

"Suspended years ago. Collin what happened,"

"Nothing, It was just a difference in opinion," said Collin holding his head up high,"

Dicken smiled. "He acted like he owned the place Mary. He refused to do his work and was barley ever in class,"

"Is that true Collin," asked Mary surprised.

"I'm the only heir to the Craven blood line. Books and School ain't gonna be needed when I grew up. Only poor people study Mary. I mean I am Lord Craven,"

"Head as big as always Collin," said Mary shaking her head

Collin just smirked.

"So what about you Dicken," asked Mary

"Well I've been busy. As you know I'm in charge of up keeping the land in animals. Lord Craven put my in charge before he passed I've been busy all day and night. But I sure do love it. I moved out of the house and live in a nice little cottage just over the hill from Misselwait I'll have to show you.

"Cottage ha. That thing is barely a shack marry. Four thin walls and a straw roof. But that's not all he's been up to Mary. Every girl in the village flirts with him but he turns them all down,"

"Is this true have you become a ladies man Dicken,"

'Not so much Mary… I'm just waiting for the right girl," Then Dicken looked at Mary. Her whole body filled with butterfly's and she had to look away. Collin noticed this and shouted.

"Look Mary were almost there you can see Misselwait from here"

Mary quickly stuck her head out the carriage to see Misselwait. She gleamed to see it was so beautiful. She had not seen it in so long and her heart literally leaped to see her home again. Tears of joy escaped her and she realized just how much she had missed  
It .

While she looked out the window. Both Collin and Dicken glared at each other. Crossing their arms in front of their chests. As soon as Mary sat back down they had changed back to smiling at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.  
A/N: Sorry about the wait I was finishing my first cartoon and I'm making a website now for my commix. 

Both Dickon and Collin had grown into quiet you men. Both were rather handsome and had their own charms. The last time the two had seen Mary they had all been 14. Beyond boyhood but not yet men themselves. They had waited for her anxiously ready to spend the summers running through the gardens and relighting the magic they all shared.

With growing up the magic seemed to be fading. Science and logic blew it all away until it seemed almost non -existent. Yet when Mary was with them she seemed to have the very essence of magic. All logic and science was gone when they were with her. Her laugh, tears, and smile all were magical.

The boys had gotten up rather early that morning and hung around the house all day waiting for her. When she finally came the two had lost track of time. They had wanted to make the garden look extra special. Dickon had gotten his best of animals and the young ones that Mary liked to feed.

Collin had a new swing installed as the year before they had broken it all together when they had sat in it. He hoped Mary would like it and tested it out several times making sure it was comfortable. One of the was suppose to be watching the way for when the carriage came but both were lost in their own worlds.

When Mary came to the garden she was dressed in a pretty yellow sundress and had a sun umbrella as it was now proper for a young lady to shade herself for the hot son. She had said nothing walking up to see them.

Collin was the first to notice her. His mouth dropping at her change. Dickon noticed Collin's gapping mouth and wondered if he's seen another bee or snake. Honestly a boy should never be that scared of natures creatures big or small.

Turning he two had seen Mary and dropped his mouth. Their Mary, their magical Mary had turned into a princess. She looked like a beautiful glass doll in her flowing dress. She smiled at the two a jested that cats had there tongues.

But it was Mary who had their tongues and now their hearts. That summer they tripped and stumbled all about. They couldn't seem to talk to her and when they did they said the stupidious of things. Mary had not noticed to much thinking they were just being silly.

They spent all summer trying to impress her and she shared her time with both making sure they had fun. Even when at one point the boys had got in each others way. By the time she left the two boys had a sore spot between them and a new found view of Mary.  
Each of the have vowed to Mary her one day. When the next summer came they had wanted to start courting her but she had not returned. They wrote her almost ever day until they had felt silly not knowing what else they could write except to say they loved her.

When Collin's father became ill. Collin asked if he could take Mary's hand. Lord Craven had noticed Collin's affection for his cousin and in passing agreed as long as he always took care of her and put her needs and wants before his own. Trying to tell his son that when you love some one you can put them first.

Collin had been so ecstatic he's run all around the house scaring the servants. After lord Craven died Collin stepped up and said that he was sorry about his fathers death and that he was sorry he could not give Collin his joy for Mary. Then he told Collin that when Marry came back he was going to ask her to be his wife.

Like a fireplace the two had set ablaze. Their friendship turning into rivalry. Collin had thrown a fit and kicked Dickon out. He demanded that he never step foot in his house that was to be his and Mary's or he'd have no choice but to duel him.

Collin was always a dramatic and Dickon left. The two boys didn't speak each having their own plans. Dickon went to work building a house in hopes he would share it with Mary. Lord Craven had put him in change of the land and he worked it every day despite his feelings toward Collin.

Martha had came to him one day and worried that Collin would ask Mary first she informed Dickon of Collin's plan to leave and meet Mary before she arrived. Dickon caught a coach and made his way their that night and hoped to beat Collin. He found Mary's school and was hopeful to see her.

However Collin too had arrived. The two boys having avoided each other until that moment broke into a fight right in font of Mary's school. Fists had flown and words had been spoken that cut them both deep. They fought until the police were called and both boys ran to the ali's.

Exhausted and broozed both boys sat down next to each other. Unable to decide between them it was clear that it was up to Mary. Shaking the two said that they would each try their best and in the end whoever Mary's heart chose would take her hand.

Glaring at each other one last time the carriage stopped. Collin and Dickon both ran for the door and tried to make it around to help Mary out bit she stepped out herself. Seeing her suit case they darted for it,

Collin got the side but Dickon had the handle, "I've got it Collin don't worry yourself,"

"Oh no my friend. You work hard all the time allow me to take Miss Mary's league." said Collin pulling on it.

"Don't worry sir I can handle this for you." said Dickon pulling back

Marry laughed at the two fighting over her suit case," Relax guys I have more than one. You can both take one of you want to that bad,"

"Right," said Collin letting go," I'd much rather walk Mary to her room, which just happens to be right across from mine and a very nice very of the gardens I might add."

Dickon eyed him. Mary looked back toward the garden., "Oh Collin I've been in the carriage almost all day if you wouldn't mind I'd like to go to the gardens,"

"Right then Miss Mary," said Dickon. He pushed her luggage onto Collin who took it. Then Dickon extended her arm and Mary took it.'

Collin's face turned sour as he handed the suit case to a servant and quickly ran after the two. The two servants that had been watching shook their heads and said, "It's gona be one interesting summer,"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

No matter how many times Mary entered the secret garden it still took her breathe away. The colors danced across her eyes and the fragrances dwelled deep with in her memory. No matter how old she grew she knew that this garden would always be inside her.  
She wondered of her aunt who built this special garden had she to known of it's affects. Had she not come most every day to bask in its glory. With the world as it was it was amazing that anything could stay so simple and surreal. She smiled at peace.

"Mary," called Collin noticing his cousin's daze.

"Yes," said Mary coming out of her thoughts.

"As I was saying I've had the men rework all the gardens and put in new stones. Some of them we're falling and a bit old. You'll have to come see what they look like now,"

"Ah Collin don't bother Mary with that. You know she won't care about any garden but this. This is the magic one after all," said Dicken who was sitting on a rock widdleing a piece of wood. He was truing to make Mary a heart or a ring. Something really good so that she would smile. He'd gotten rather good at it in the past few years sitting alone in his cabin at night.

However it didn't look like he'd be making much now. Being around Mary he couldn't seem to hold the wood right or the knife.

"Now that's not all true Dicken. This garden may be my favorite but I do care about other gardens. I've been studying Gardening. I'm very interested in it. Theirs this school over in Ireland that has amazing display. There's also a school in Japan that has tried to rebuild what the hanging gardens might have look like,"

"Oh," said both boys.

"But Japan's like really really far away Mary," said Collin. I mean by boat at least it's gotta take a month.

"Oh Collin I wouldn't mine. Plus boats are a lot faster than they used to be,"

"But do you have to study so far away I mean I could hire you the greatest flower scholar's of the world and they could come here."

"Yes Collin but you see some things don't grown here that grow in Japan,"

"So I'll make them bring some dirt with them,"

"Oh Collin, sometimes you can be so silly it takes more than dirt to grow flowers,"

"Right," said Collin.

"Listen Mary said Dicken standing up, "I think what Collin is trying to say is well you been at school all these years and far away. Now that you're home it would be nice if you settled here. I mean don't you want to be with me,"

"Us," said Collin. He had agreed with most everything Dicken had said but that.

"Of course I want to be with you and Collin but I'm young and there's the whole world to see. So much to learn."

"But what's the world to Missal Wait. This is our world Mary here in the gardens," said Collin

" I know I haven't decided but I'll know by this August I mean I'm not in any rush. I have the rest of my life to do with as I please."

"Yes… um… I know we agreed to wait for her but". Said Collin

"Wait for me to what..

Collin kneeled down on one knew and reached for a box he had in his pocket.

"You Blimy Bastard," said Dicken

"Mary… my cousin…my love. I have loved you and wanted to be with you since the day we….

"Ah don't listen Mary. I've loved you more. You're the best thing in the world. I thought I'd never be able to connect with anyone. Only my animals seemed to know me but you..

"Heee hmm this is my marriage proposal at least wait till I'm finished you arsss,"

'Marriage proposal," said Mary taken aback.

"Yes Mary will you please be my wife I'll give you ever thing I own and I'll only love you,"

"No Mary, Marry me will work the lands with our love and have a strong loving family. Where in the end we can grow old together."

"Love, Marriage, Family,…grow old. Oh my," said Mary before passing out.

"Oh look what you did," said Collin

"Me you tried to buy her towards the end. What with I'll give you everything you own,"

"Well if you got it use it," said Collin. But what about you you're proposal was like some sort of hell. Have her break her back on the land and being a birth machine like you're sister ha are you sure you love Mary,"

"You take that back about my sister you rich shitter,"

"Excuse me sir's said one of the servants who had brought some refreshments," But shouldn't we move Miss Mary out of the sun,"

"Oh…. Said Collin

"Right… said Dicken looking to their feet to see Mary still unconscious. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

Waking around sunset Mary found herself comfortably in her room at Misselwait. It took her a second to realize just where she was having been away for so long. It almost felt like a dream. She slowly sat up and tried to think everything over. It was all a bit of a mess in her head.

She had been in the garden telling the boys of her plans she had been thinking about. Then all of a sudden she had gotten two marriage proposals. One from her cousin Collin and the other for Dicken. At the thought she found herself feeling a bit nervous. It was like tiny little butterflies had hatched in her stomach and were trying to come out.

Sitting in her flush of frustrating thoughts she didn't hear the door open. A young woman with a rather large belly came waddling in with a tray of tea.

"Ah Good Miss Mary you're up,"

Mary looked up quickly to recognize Martha. In her state Mary quickly rushed to her and grab the tray," Oh Martha let me take this from you,"

Mary took the tray and quickly sat it on the table that was in the room. Martha waddled across the floor and Mary pulled her out a chair, "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble Martha. With the stairs and the tea. Shouldn't you be in bed resting,"

"Oh Mary bless your heart but you needn't fuss over me. I might have been worried on the first but being on the fifth I haven't a worry. If anything I hope this extra moving will get it a moving. She's already two week late. But I don't blame her waiting for you to get here,"

"So how do you know it's a girl,"

"Yah just do at this point. The boys were a bit different and I just have a filling. Did Dicken tell you I'm gona name her after you,"

"Oh yes, I told him I didn't see why since I was so bossy when I first was here,"

"Ah yes but you've grown up to be a fine young woman I see,"

"Thanks to you and the good schooling I've gotten,"

"Ah yes, Dicken told me you were thinking about Traveling overseas,"

"Yes… I was thinking about it." Said Mary before biting her lip. She waited a few seconds and said," You do know that Dicken and Collin asked me to Marry them in the garden,"  
"I know and boy did I give it to them Mary. It want right jumping you like that. I mean you weren't even back ten minutes and they go about pressuring you like that. I'd a fainted myself. I'm especially mad at Dicken I told him to be romantic about it. But I suppose you can't expect much from men."

"But you knew they were going to ask," said Mary surprised.

"Oh yes Mary. They've been sweet on you for years. Didn't get in each other's way till after Lord Craven died though. Now they bicker all the time. Dickens not even aloud in the main house Collins so sour and all…

"What Collin won't let Dicken in the house,"

"Oh Mary there I go again with my mouth. I don't want to talk bad about Master Collin especially since his rival for your love is my brother. They'll sort it all out don't worry about it to much,"

"Yes, but it's not right Collin and Dicken are friends they should never fight especially over me. I love them both dearly,"

"Yes you three are a good group but it'll be hard for all of you to be together at least until you make your decision and then who knows what will happen,"

Hearing this Mary felt a little worried. She really didn't like the thought of her two best friend fighting. There was a knock at the door and Mary turned to see Dicken and Collin. They smiled at her nervously as if they both searched for her approval.

Martha noticed this and pushed herself up. Well I'd better be getting home. My husband we'll have a fit if I don't get home to the kids. And then there's dinner. But it was nice seeing you Mary,"

'It was nice seeing you to Martha be careful and I'll try to stop by soon,"

"Good," said Martha as she waddled across the floor. She nodded at Dicken who nodded back.

Mary sighed as she wonder what she was going to do. Deciding not to think to hard on it today she walked up to the two boys. "Well I don't know about you two but I'm rather hungry. Shall we have a bit to eat and continue catching up,"

"Yes, allow me to escort you," said Collin reaching out his arm.

"I'd be honored to escort you also said Dicken."

"Well then we'll all three go though I'd better go through the door first as we can't all fit out."

"Right," said the boys as she walked out. The two hurried out the door and quickly grabbed one of her hands


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

The next few days passed in a knot for Mary. A knot that seemed to fill her stomach and cause her great pain. She loved both her friends dearly and having to choose which one she liked more was just to much.

Rather than spending time with them she told them that she would decide in one week and that she wanted to wander about freely and think everything over. The two young men had nodded their heads in agreeance and she had gone up to her room.

Thinking off all her options she tried to wonder how this dilemma could and would be solved. Being an educated woman she should be able to truly analyze this. Several ideas traveled through her mind on her first day of thought.

As she looked outside on the glorious world she thought. She could choose neither if she wanted. Telling them both no, how could they then fight over who her affections belonged to. Maybe even they would console each other and find friendship once again perhaps help each other move on and Mary could do as she pleased.

However this would not work. She knew that telling them both no would severally wound. Perhaps even break the three's bond of friendship. She pictured herself trying to remain friends with the men but being as they were they were stubborn. Dickon would probably tell her it was nothing and hide himself in his work and animals avoiding her at all costs and if ever passing her would probably prefer to her as a mistress of the house Miss Mary and not in joking..

Collin, dear Collin would probably throw the biggest adult tantrum and throw her out or leave. Maybe even never speak to her again. Thinking both these things over Mary sighed sadly.

Another option that cam in her days of thought was finding them other women they could love. As she sat on the garden swing slowly pushing herself back and forth she though of this. Trying to find the right women for each of them and wishing them bliss. Somehow for some odd reason this struck her worse than the first idea. Finding other woman somehow made her fill jealous. Dickon and Collin tied at the top of her heart and she wished no others to be higher. She's always hoped they'd felt the same way. About each other and her like all three were equal but she had been a child as she had thought of this not really realizing the consequence of wanting both boys to love her.

Back in her room she thought of given them no answer. Just not saying anything when the time came Yet that was almost like running away. Both boys had loved her for many years without her even realizing it. They didn't even force her to marry them allowing her to choose. Knowing she had to choose she laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Which would she choose. Dickon or Collin.

For several minutes she lay there in silence not thinking. A silent but beautiful melody began to play across her mind. It was so beautiful that for a second Mary thought she'd fallen asleep and was dreaming. Slowly she turned from the bed and stood up.

It sounded like a single violin was playing. Pouring out it's heart in a deep transic, melody. Mary listened hard trying to figure out just where and the noise seemed to be coming from behind the rug on the wall.

Mary quickly made her way to the little door that was their. Just like when she had been ten and Mrs. Medlock had locked her in her room. She had found a breeze and follow it to the door. Like magic a bit bigger now she bent down going through the door.  
Once it was shut behind her she heard the melody even stronger.

It echoed through the dead part of the house and Mary followed it searching for its source. She smiled thinking of all the things it could be. It was like an unknown adventure she wondered on until she was right upon it. Climbing some stairs she looked over a balcony into another older room.

Leaves of fall still lay across the floor and old furniture was still covered. Her eyes wondered around all these before she fell upon the source. A young man with pale skin and dark brown hair. It was Collin. His eyes closed and his hands holding a bow on a elegant violin. He worked back and forth and Mary stood mesmerized. She could barely believe it. Her cousin Collin was an amazing musician.

As he finished the last notes he looked up as if he could sense Mary's gaze and he stared at her. Not with the innocent eyes of a young boy, nor the eyes of an arrogant prat, but the eyes of a passionate man. A fire of desire burning as he looked her over.

Mary blushed looking away. Never had a man looked in her in such a way.

"Come to me," he called

Mary looked back at him.

"Are you a ghost?" he asked in a grin. Mary recognized this was the first things he had said to her.

"Are you," he called louder. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Playing along she looked down at him, "I live here. Who are you,"

"I am master of this house while my father is away,"

"Your father?" said Mary thinking of him a bit. "He's my uncle. Nobody told me he had a son.

"Come here," he called

Mary turned to the stairs to go to him,"

"What's you name" he called when the two saw each other again.

On the stairs staring at him. Mary answered, "I'm Mary Lenox. What's your name,"

"I'm Collin Craven,"

"Our mothers were twins," called Mary

"Twins? Nobody told me she had a twin,"

Mary continued down the stairs," Why were you crying,"

"I can't sleep" said Collin as the two stood in front of each other.

"Why not," asked Mary

"Because the one I love is away from me,"

"I don't know what to do about it," said Mary looking into his eyes.

"Stay here with me Mary, Choose me,"

"But Collin… began Mary.

Before she could continue Collin leaned in and kissed her. He dropped his violin holding her arms. He kissed her in a deep and wild embrace. Then he pulled away and she stood dazed,"

"I could Marry you," said Collin

"But were cousins," said Mary

"I don't care… I want us to always be together," Then with that without another word. Collin stepped aside and walked up the stairs and out of the room. Mary sat down on the stairs and touched her lips. Her first real kiss. The knot in her stomach seemed like cement as she felt more nervous. What was she going to do…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

Dickon was a quiet young man preferring his animals company more than any others. He'd grown up all his life on the Missel Waits vast lands. It was all he had known all his life. Born here and probably would die here.

It was a simple life with hard work but he never wished to be anywhere else. When he was younger he had been a little lonely but Mary had fixed that. Introducing him to magic and for the first time connecting with someone other than his animals.

In the years that had gone by when she was in school he had changed a lot. Growing into a handsome young man he'd traded his chunky childhood for the muscles of hard work. When the war had come and he was 16 every single 16 year old at the time had to sign up and help fight for their country.

Well not every single young man. The rich could by their way out like Collin did. His father paid extra so that they didn't even look at his name. Dickon's mother had lost two brothers in war a feared one of her sons would be killed. Dickon's two older brothers had families and were just over the age range of 25. They wanted young men . 

His mother had told him to run away with some others who weren't gona join but Dickon had refused. He'd never run in his life and wouldn't start. Martha had been pregnant with one of her sons and tried to convince him to ask Lord Craven if he would pay for them to look over him. After all he was friends with Collin and what about Mary. If he went to war he might die and then Mary would never truly know his love.

However he simply shook his head and went to the recruiting log. In his heart he loved Mary more than anything. Weather he was a farm hand on Missel Waite or in the army fighting for his country. If he went to war he would not die. He would fight and then come home so he could wait for Mary's return.

Many of the young men were frighten not knowing a thing. Dickon stood proud and as they looked him over he was sure he was going. They chose him and within 6 months he was on the battle ground. Guns blazed and rockets roared. It was one of the worst sights he'd ever seen. Barely trained young men that had spent all their lives on farms or in shops were up against others.

Dickon killed two men. Two men he'd wished he'd never had to kill. He saved several of his comrades and was wounded in his left ear when a bomb went of too close to him. All he could think was just why he preferred his animals. They never used guns or fought for more land than they needed. The war barely lasted a year and he found himself coming home. His mother was proud of him and his sister Martha cried so hard introducing him to his newest nephew.

Lord Craven had asked him to come see him privately. He was just beginning to show signs of his sickness. He had sat down Dickon and spoke to him as a man. He told Dickon that he admired him greatly. He shared that it was true that he'd paid for Collin to not enter but wished he'd taken it upon himself to be a man.

It was true that Collin was his only son and he loved him very much. However with Collin dropping out of his schooling and begging to be let off from the army he felt that in some way he had failed his son. He was nearly a man and stood only as a child.

He asked Dickon to help Collin find his way and that maybe Collin could learn how to be a fine young man like he had become. Then he said that he wanted to give Dickon a gift. Having always been a friend of the family he asked him their was anything he could do.

Dickon had always known that the day would come when he would need to face lord Craven. To ask for Mary's hand and in that moment he did. He promised to always take care of Mary and never treat her wrong. That he would always treat her as his equal and put her happiness above all else.

Lord Craven had not seemed pleased to hear this was Dickon's request. He informed Dickon that he could not fulfill this request. He explain to Dickon that Mary was well not in the same class as him. When she returned from her schooling she would be a educated lady. She would be blossoming and bright. Perhaps wanting to see the whole world. That a man like Dickon who had nothing of his own could not possibly take care of Mary.

Dickon had been sadden but would not let this stand in his way. Instead he said. The army had given me money and if I can make a request to have some land I will have something as you say I need.

Lord Craven sighed but said he could have two archer's of his land. That he could build a home anywhere on the two archers and do with it as he pleased. He also informed him that Luke. The land's keeper had fallen ill and in exchange for the materials to build his shake he would ask that he become the new lands keeper and continue to tend animals.

Dickon agreed taking on the extra responsibility. He used his money that turned out not to be to much. He bought some animals of his own and a stove alone with table and chairs. He then bought himself an overworked horse that had a bad leg and then the extra well that was a surprise for Mary. A beautiful white horse that had once belonged to the royal kingdom of England. It was retired after two years and a bit miss tread but it had a beauty that reminded him of Mary.

Dickon was nervous standing in the fields waiting for Mary. He'd given her several days to think and then he asked his sister who was still allowed in the manor to give her a letter he'd written. He'd practiced each letter that had taken him weeks to lean but it was Mary come to see my home.

It had been delivered several hours ago when the sun first came up. Now almost noon he stood with the two horses giving Mary's horse another brush. He'd build them out of his extra material and the two seemed happy.

Happy as he hoped they would be….

"Dickon…" called a sweet voice.

Dickon turned around. She stood before him in a beautiful blue sun dress and yellow sun hat. She'd put on big boots and she seemed to have walked all this way. "OH Mary, did you walk all the way here,"

"Well.. Uh I got your letter but it didn't have an address.

"Oh.. Yah uh it's just on the edge here,"

"Lord Craven Gave this to you," said Mary looking around.

"Ah he gave me two archers for well growing up I guess. But I build the house and barn."

"Can I see it,"

"Oh yes… I'd love it," said Dickon. He felt all nervous and flushed. He should have given her better directions what if she was too tired to go on a ride.

He reached out her arm and she took it. He guided her into the shake and for the first time he felt it would not do at all. It was a one roomed shake that didn't even have a loo. He'd put a daisy in a cup on the table that now seemed shabby. He bit his lip knowing she would hate it.

But Mary smiled and turned round the whole house. "Oh Dickon it's so lovely," Her eyes were filled with wonder and he felt the magic lighting up the house.

"Thank you Mary,"

"You've got a real talent for building Dickon. If you wouldn't mind I could make you a blanket or some currents to hang in the windows. Did you put the glass in yourself,"

"Yes I even cut it. Guy down in town gave me a good deal if I made them myself. Took me only 15 try's.

"15 oh you must have been really dedicated.

"Yah I wanted them to look just right. Just right for you Mary. He added.

"Well I love them Dickon said Mary going over to the window.

"If you would accompany me outside I'd like you to meet someone,"

"Someone else is here," said Mary.

Dickon worried she may have thought it was another girl. He smiled, "Come on I'll show you,"

Mary took his hand again and he could have flown into the sky. He took her to the barn and smiling he said, "I saw her and I just knew she would be a great friend. Her name is Belle and I want you to have her,"

"Belle," said Mary as Dickon pointed to the amazing white horse. Mary seemed shocked and amazed. It was such a beautiful horse.

"Oh Dickon…. I couldn't."

"Oh don't worry this is a welcome back present not a bribe or nothing this is just a … really glad to have you back."

Mary looked at him for a bit and said, "Dickon,"

He smiled and she came closer…She smelt of sweet Lilly's and summer wind. He felt dizzy under her. She looked like she wanted to kiss him and he stepped aside to nervous he'd do it wrong.

"Well you wanta go for a ride. I got my horse Charlie and they'd love to stretch. Said Dickon not able to look at her. Mary blushed and said," Of course I would Dickon and then taking the horse she let it out and to Dickon's surprise she got up on her own.

"I'll have you know I placed second in the young lady's ride. So I do hope you can keep up"

Dickon smiled, "Oh I think I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

Mary had indeed learned many things in her years at school. Riding had been one of the most enjoyable things. Every time she had approached a horse Dickon would always cross her mind. She would smile picturing his soft hands guiding her. Just as he had when they had first met and he showed her his crow.

Mary ha rode many horses at school but never had she owned one. It was beautiful. Long white hair and a bushy tail. It was like a fairytale Unicorn like in the books she had read with Collin. Leaning forward she whispered into the glorious animals ear, "Come on Girl lets go. Then she gave Belle a little nudge and the two were off. As Dickon was hurrying to mount his horse Charlie.

Mary held tight and Bell was like the wind. Dickon's horse Charlie was also fast riding almost catching up. However Belle was much younger and the two traveled fast. Mary knew where she wanted to go and guided Belle to the gardens. Just as she reached them she dismounted and tied Bells rope to a nearby tree.

Allowing some time for Dickon to catch up Mary thanked Belle by touching her head to Belle's. Dickon was close getting off he allowed Charlie to graze and the two were off on foot. Mary waved through the gardens reaching the gate to the secret garden.

She quickly ran in and Dickon followed her. He caught up to her as she ran down the path and lifted her up spinning her round once before putting her down. The two giggled and stared at each other.

Dickon smiled and said between breaths. "Aye you've gotten good,"

"Well I guess you caught up," said Mary blushing wildly as she caught her own breathe.

"And what might my prize be," joked Dickon. When they were younger they had played many games where the other would often get a prize. It was usually something simple like a basket or book though Dickon never understood the books to well.

Mary smiled at him and leaned in. She kissed him giving a peck. The stopped. Being brave he kissed her back.

"What was that for you won,"

"Ay but you always win Mary. You have my heart. The two starred at each other and then kissed sweetly longer and deeper. Before pulling away to gaze into each others eyes. Mary felt the butterflies in her stomach move to her chest. The two stared on at each other losing themselves in each other's eyes.

Meanwhile sitting on the knew bench Collin stared at the two in fury. His gaze piercing the two. So lovingly staring at each other like they were the only things in the world.

He'd been waiting in the garden hoping to see Mary. He held a rose in his hand. Staring at Dickon he squeezed it allowing the thorns to pierce his skin. The blood dripped down his hands. He lopped the head of the rose. He wouldn't let this happen. He had sworn to his father Mary would be his.

The rage build burning through him. The last time he had been this angry was when his father was on his death bed. Collin had bee alone at his side to wait out the last moments of his life. He had taken the last moments to ask his Father for his blessing to take Mary's hand in marriage. He asked his father and he'd never forget what he had said.

His father had looked so sad and tired. He looked at his son and said. "My son I give you my fortune and my land. You will always have my love, but this I can not give to you,"

Collin had been taken aback. Perhaps in his last moments his father had gone mad. He demanded to know why he would not give him his blessing to marry Mary.

His father was so weak. He whispered in his last moments. "You will no doubt always have Mary's love but I believe it is the love of a brother. My blessing goes to Dickon. He's a man and has shown me his strong will. He is brave and with stop at nothing to make Mary happy.

"But he's poor. He's a farm boy. How can he possibly make our Mary happy father," Screamed Collin. He was so angry one of his fits were beginning. Though he was a man he still had his tantrums. Like a small boy that wanted a toy he yelled. He could not deal with not having his way.

He pounded his fists on the bed and cried out," Father do you wish to die and leave me all alone. Are you that heartless that you would wish me such pain."

"Collin I love you and there will be other women,"

"But I want no other women I want Mary. Mary my cousin!" he yelled

"I am sorry my son but I cannot,"

"Noooooo," screamed Collin. NO, NO, NO," and he grabed his fathers bed shirt and pulled on him. "Please Father Please.

But his father was dead. Having passed on giving his blessings to Dickon. Having been alone he cried and cried. Then he wiped his tears and refused to admit to this. His father was ill and mistaken.

He told everyone that his father had given him the blessing and Dickon had blown up in his face threatening him. Threatening to take Mary. Now as he watched the to he knew what he had to do. The two pulled away at last and he cleared his throat. Dropping the rose stem on the grass he called out.

"Mary…. My hand,"

Mary saw the blood and came rushing to his side. "Dickon quick go get help."

"Right," said Dickon and he ran from the garden.

At last Mary was alone with him and fussing over his hand. This was how it was going to be. Not his father, Dickon or anyone in the world would keep him from his Mary.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

The doctor had come to see Collin and had given him several stitches. Only two of three. The Doctor believes he had been staved with a few thorns but would be better in a few days. Collin acted as if he lost his hand and pleaded for Mary to stay by his side.

Dickon had work to do and reluctantly left the two alone. He caught Belle and Charlie putting them down and worked a bit around the fields. As night fell a light sprinkle of summer ran began and Dickon went inside. He lit a fire cooked himself up some stew. Stew he had hoped to cook for him and Mary. Maybe one day.

Alone in his shack with some animals that had stopped by he finished his dinner and picked up a piece of wood he'd been working on. He was carving a heart for Mary when he heard a noise. A cat that had been laying by the fire stretched and looked about.

Dickon continued on and then heard another noise. The horses stirred in the barn and he felt something was off someone was here.. Out their in the dark. He reached for a lantern lighting the wick inside. Taking it he made his way outside. Looking around he wondered what was going on. The horses neighed and were very uneasy.

Dickon mad his way to the barn and tried to calm the horses. Hearing the cat his and meow loudly he heard glass shatter In his cabin. The cat ran out as the shack caught fire. Dickon hurried into the cabin trying to stop it but it grew and grew. Unable to do anything he hurried out of the house. He let the horses go fearing the fire would spread. As he untied Charlie something heavy hit him square in the back of his head. Feeling woozy he stepped back blurringly he saw two men coming at him before he fell back unconscious.

………………………………..

Mary had fallen asleep that night in a chair beside the Collin's bed. He had pleaded for her not to leave him holding onto her arm. As she slept she had, had such a weird dream. She dreamt she was in the garden with Collin and Dickon. She was wearing a blind fold and Collin had spun her round and round.

As she stumbled about all she could hear was Dickon calling to her saying. Mary….Mary….."

Tossing and turning she woke up finding herself in Collins bed. He stood over her smiling, "Good morning sleep head,"

"Uh… ohh.." said Mary Yawning " How did I get here,"

"You fell asleep in my chair so I put you in my bed. You looked awfully tired so I didn't wake you. I've had the chefs make us some pancake. I can't hold the fork so would you mind helping me dear cousin."

"Yes… How is your hand feeling,"

"Much better Mary, Much better,"

Mary got out of bed and helped Collin eat his breakfast. The curtains were closed and it was quiet dark inside the room. Mary go up to open them and let some summer sun in.

"Oh Mary don't open those you know how the high sun can bother me,"

"Oh nonsense Collin. Don't tell me your still afraid of spores," With that Mary opened the curtains. The sun was blinding at first but it felt good. She wanted to look outside hoping to see Dickon. After they had kissed yesterday all she could think about was him. It made her blush to think of his sweet kisses.

She looked out to see some smoke coming from the area of Dickon's shack." Collin there's smoke coming from Dickon's shack.

"Yes he's probably burning some waist off,"

"No said Mary, "Not in the daylight and not in summer,"

She had remembered watching Dickon work when they were younger he had shown her so many things. One night they had laid out on the stars and Mary had wanted to start a fire.

Dickon had told her that summer fires were dangerous. Unless they were inside in a well protected area. Fires in the day could spread like wild. He said it was so dry in the fields that the fire couldn't be douched.

"Well he's probably up to something," said Collin, "Hey Mary….

Mary ran from the room before Collin said, "Let's go for a walk in the gardens,"

Mary was fast. Running as fast as she could she made her way outside. She jumped over wholes and ran with all her might. Something wasn't right it didn't feel good. It felt… Mary tried not to think she ran and ran and as she got closer the worst that she had feared was real. Dickon's shack was on fire. She screamed out. Dickon….. Dickon.

Hoping he would hear her and come out. Mary saw Martha and tears were in her eyes. Seeing Mary she ran to her. "Oh Mary, Mary,"

"Mary would not stop she ran past her and would have run into the fire that the men were working hard to control. Mary ran and called " Dickon… Dickon,"

Martha's husband reached out and grabbed Mary holding her from the flames. Mary screams so loud her voice ached. She was brought to the ground but nothing could get through to her as she called for Dickon. Dickon who always came when Mary called him. Dickon and his glorious animals. Dickon her friend and Dickon the one she loved couldn't be ….dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

Water washed over Dickon waking him with a jerk. He sat up and spit out dirty sea water. He couldn't see anything but darkness as he looked around.

Someone in the dark yelled, "Aye get up already. There's work to be done boy,"

"Work… where am I said Dickon rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

"Yer on a ship going to china. Ye've been signed up to work on the boat. Now hurry yer but up and get on the deck. Becker's made a mess of the stern and the captain wants his boots cleaned.

"There's been a mistake," said Dickon, "I never signed up for a boat to china."

The man was quiet and then rushing Dickon he put a knife to his neck. Dickon held his breath feeling the cold rusted metal against his skin. The man spoke low and firm so Dickon paid attention, "Yeh either signed up or yer a stowaway and stowaways get there throats cut and set out to drown with the fishes.

Dickon had no idea how he'd gotten her but something told him he'd better play along if he knew what was good for him,"

"Now…Ya signed on,"

'Yes sir," said Dickon

The man took the knife from Dickon's neck and stepped back. Groping in the darkness Dickon managed to find his way up top. The sky was overcast and all around him there was water with not even a sliver of land. "Oh…boy… said Dickon.  
…………………………….

Mary was ill with grief. She still could not believe Dickon was gone. After the fire had been put out they'd taken what was left of the cabin and gathered some in a box. The next day Collin ordered for Dickon to have a nice spot in the gardens.

Nearly everybody in town came to see Dickon's funeral. Martha was so upset that her dear brother was gone and went into labor at his funeral. Mary wanted to go with her for Dickon but Collin held tight telling her as his best friends it was up to them to see hi grave till it was still.

Mary clung to her cousin who looked so sad. He seemed to have forgotten about all that the two had fought about. She even saw him shed a tear as he wished his dear friend good by. Mary and Collin stood there almost all day with Mary planting flowers to greet Dickon. She would come here everyday and bring his animals. 

On the way back to the house she nearly collapsed with grief. Collin much stronger than he used to be picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the house. He was the last closest person to her. His Father gone and now Dickon. Collin carried her up to her room and stayed at her bed side till she was fast asleep and then he left making his way down stairs. A grin spread across his face he had won.

Down stairs four men stood waiting for their payment and Collin gave it to them. He had paid the four to Kill his rival in love and now he was the only one Mary could possibly fall in love with.

The men told him how Dickon had fallen asleep in his house and was gone with the fire. Collin was glad it was not a painful death having still thought of him as a brother. He had been with him and Mary when they had needed that kind of friendship but now they had each other and some day they would have a family of there own.

Leaving the men with there money he walked back upstairs were he watched Mary sleep. He would give her a few weeks before he started to romance her again.

As for the men they took their money and kept their lie. They had been greedy and taken Dickon selling him to the highest ship who needed people for their crew. Dickon was probably scrubbing floors now. China would at least take several months to get there and with no money, language skills, and connection he would probably never be back. So what did they have to worry about. What could one farm boy ever do…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

The next few months passed in haze for Mary. She had drowned the summer away in sadness. Sadness for her dear friend. Martha had had a girl and indeed named it Mary. The young child seemed so happy and so full of life when Martha came over. It seemed to be the only thing that made Mary smiled. Then she would remember Dickon would never get to see this child smile.

Collin was very nice to her over the next few months and when fall came he popped his question again. They were having a nice steak dinner over candle light. Mary barely picked at it as normal. Collin sat next her and urged her to eat on.

"Come now Mary you don't want to waist away. You need your food for energy and strength,"

"Hmm I suppose," said Mary with a sigh.

Collin ran his tongue of her teeth thinking and the he slid out of his chair. Putting his weight on one knee he smiled at Mary and took out a nice box. Mary barely glanced from her food. Collin cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention.

Mary turned to him and sighed knowing what he was doing. Collin smiled and opened the box. "Mary my dear, dear cousin. I have loved you since I fish met you so many, many years ago. Please let me take care of you. Allow me to watch over you and be your husband. Will you Marry me Mary."

Mary turned away feeling unsettled. She had known this time would come again and he had been very patient. Mary had gone over it in her head many times before and now was the time. Collin deserved an answer.

Mary grabbed her napkin and whipped her mouth and then turned to Collin. His eyes were wide and hopeful as they always were when he wanted something. She reached out and touched his face and he rested his head in her hands smelling her perfume.

"Collin…my dear cousin Collin. I have to love you since the moment we met those many years ago. However my love for you is as a sister would love a brother and I'm sorry but I've decided I will not ever Marry…"

Collin gazed at her long and hard…"Why,"

Mary knew he would ask and she said," Because my heart has chosen to love someone who is dead,"

"But… you can heal you can choose to love again,"

"No Collin I can't I can never love anyone as I've loved Dickon,"

Collin's face screwed up as he heard her words, "but you only kissed once. How can you love someone from one kiss,"

"I just can now please Collin I've said no," said Mary turning back to her food.

Collin stood up still holding the box open. He was so angry he stepped away from the table and turned his back to Mary. He went over in his head all that he had done and how this just couldn't be happening. Then in a rage he turned back to Mary.

"DAM IT MARY……" and he threw the box across the room.

Mary was shocked by his anger and turned to him, "Collin…

Collin lunged forward and kissed Mary on the lips holding her head so she couldn't pull away. He kissed her hard and possessively forcing his tongue inside her mouth.

Mary pulled trying to get away from Collin with all her might. He let her go thinking from that kiss she would be in love with him.

Mary slapped him as hard as she could," How dare you,"

Collin enraged hit her back, back handing her out of her chair, "How dare I… How dare I… How dare you… you little temptress.

Mary clutched her face and slowly go to her feet.

Collin went on, "I have everything a girl could ever want. I have everything you'll ever need and you want to lie in the dirt with the dam farm boy,"

"Don't you dare speak evil of Dickon,"

"Oh poor Dickon…dumb ars burned to death just sitting in his freaking house,"

"Shut up," yelled Mary

"No…" said Collin pulling off his dress coat. He reached for his bow tie pulling it off, "With all that schooling I'm surprised you don't know what's good for you. But don't worry Cousin. I'll teach you…

"What said Mary.." seeing his unbutton his shirt. He came at her and she stepped back realizing what he planned to do, "No Collin…..NO.

Then Mary turned and ran from him. Collin ran after her and the two ran through the kitchen. All the servants had gone home for the night and it was just her and Collin.

Mary screamed for someone to help as it started to rain outside. She tried the door but he grabbed her pulling her away from the door. He held onto her and started to kiss her neck grabbing her breast, "Noooo Collin." Yelled Mary stomping on his foot.

Collin yelled out in pain letting her go and she ran through the hallway and to the stair case. She tripped on the and Collin jumped her with a laugh. He held her on her stomach and she screamed out. He ripped her dress then pulled down her undergarments.

She struggled begging him not to do this. That if he loved he, he wouldn't do this. Collin held her down reaching for his pants he unbuttoned them and pulled apart his underwear.

Mary kicked and screamed feeling it on her leg as he came near her. He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Mary I'll be gentle"

Mary screamed out as he touched her but and then he just fell on top of her. Mary cried out and then he was lifted off of her and she was grabbed by someone strong, They wirld her around and held her tight,

Collin was laying unconscious on the floor having been hit over the head with a candle stick. Mary looked up to see who had saved her. She was shocked to see it was Dickon. He wore a green rain coat and looked a little worse for wear but considering he'd been dead for three months he looked great," Dickon….. Whispered Mary.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

"Dickon….is it really you Dickon," asked Mary as she pulled on Dickon's rain coat.

Dickon held her still and at this moment believed he would never let her go, "Yes Mary…it's really me,"

Mary dove into Dickon's arms completely she buried herself within his warmth and held tight. He was alive and he was here with her now. It was like the best dream she had ever had. The two held each other tight for several more minutes until Dickon pulled himself away, "We'd better get going Mary, before he wakes up,

"But where will we go," asked Mary.

"Anywhere but here…." said Dickon "Anywhere as long as were together. It don't matter where.

"Let's get my things and go then," said Mary. She grasped Dickon's hand and the two ran up the stairs together. They quickly get to her room and she took out the largest suitcase that she had . She threw anything that was any value to her that would fit in it.

She put her mother and Aunts twin elephants in the suitcase and then she grabbed the garden key…" She stopped holding it in her hand. The garden she might never see it again. She just had to see it before they left. "Dickon the garden… we must see it before we leave,"

"Alright Mary but please we must hurry," said Dickon worrying that they were taking to long.

Mary closed the suit case and Dickon grabbed it. Then he grabbed her hand and the two quickly made there way to the stairs. They had hoped to walk by Collin and be gone before he even woke up but as they got to the stairs they saw he was gone.

"Dickon," said Mary

"Quick let's just go," said Dickon and the two started down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs they were met by Collin and his gun.

The two lovers froze. Collin was upset with one hand on his head and the other on his gun pointed at Dickon's head.

"Collin noooo…" yelled Mary

"Shut up you wench….after everything my family has given you and you stab me through the heart. Running away and not even saying goodbye.

"You had no right to force your love upon her," yelled Dickon not afraid of the gun.

"You shut up too… You and my father… ha can you believe he gave you his blessing,"

"What," said Dickon

"That's right," said Collin with tears in his eyes," Me his son, his only son and he gives his blessing to you,"

"But you said he gave it to you," said Dickon.

"Because He should have….ha now," sniffled Collin, "I'll die all alone,"

"Collin you don' have to do this," said Mary clutching Dickon,

"But I do Mary," said Collin coaking the gun's trigger. "If I don't then no one will ever be happy. Cause I fuck up everything. No good just a fucking prick,"

"Collin," said Dickon.

Collin sobbed and Mary was afraid he was gona shoot Dickon. To her surprise he turned the gun on himself, "Be happy Mary and Dicko….before he could finish his sentence Dickon rushed him.

Collin fought with him as Mary ran up. Collin lost the gun and it fell to the ground going off. It hit an old vase shattering it to the ground. Dickon held tight to Collin as Mary kicked the gun away. Collin screamed out and fought upset they had stopped him. With no one left why shouldn't he die. He had no family, no friends or Mary's love.

He yelled, "Let me go I want to die. I want to die," but Dickon wouldn't let him go. Mary stood over the two and as she looked down she saw her cousin as he was. A small child wailing on the floor cause it was scared and didn't get what it wanta.

Mary grasped onto Collin as Dickon held him, "Collin… Collin, calm down, were here,"

"Were not going anywhere," said Dickon. Seeing the pain in Collin who continued to struggle for several minutes. Then he gave up laying his head limp." I have nothing left,"

"That's not true you still have us," said Mary

"No I don't I tried to kill Dickon and rape you," said Collin

Both Mary and Dickon looked up at each other staring for a moment before looking back down to Collin, "Well you didn't succeed,"

This only upset Collin, "I never succeed at anything. I'm just an utter failure…

Upset with Collin's whining Mary Slapped him hard. Collin jerked hard at the pain but listened to Mary," For once you shut up Collin Craven. Now if you stop plotting and your evil ways I'll still let you be my cousin and I'm sure Dickon will be your friend again,"

Dickon looked at Mary and she gave him a look. He sighed saying, "Yah…."

"Really," said Collin," Even after all I've done to you two,"

"Yes Collin after all you done but I'm warning you. If you ever try anything again ever we'll kill you ourselves,"

"I agree," said Dickon and then whispering in Collin's ear, "You ever touch a hair on Mary's head and I'll gut you slowly,"

"Plus you have to make up for everything you pulled on us,"

"How" asked Collin

"Well, you can start by giving Dickon another acher of land. Then you can rebuild his house,"

Collin pouted, but said, "Okay,"

"And for you Mary," said Dickon

Mary looked at Collin, "For me you can give me away at my wedding to Dickon and wish me well. Let me live with him in peace.

"But I'll be all alone,"

"No you wont we'll be right next door and if you pull your ars together you can settle down with a nice village girl.

"Village girl… but there so..

"So what," asked Mary raising her hand to slap him again.

"Gracious and beautiful,"

"Right so you'll work extra hard," said Dickon

Collin thought it all over and said," I suppose but you both still gotta be here for me…both of you,"

"Both of us said Mary," and Dickon looking at each other at the same time.

Collin indeed kept his word. He rebuilt Dickons house with an extra room for the bed. He refused to let his cousin sleep in a kitchen. He gave Dickon his job back and two more akers after all he did try to kill him.

Martha was so happy to see her brother again and couldn't understand why Mary and Dickon didn't kill Collin. But as they explained you'd have to really know Collin to explain his actions no matter how bad they were.

As for Mary and Dickon they were Married and Collin did give her away. For Mary's honey moon they traveled the world going to all the gardens. Collin of course tagged along and in Japan he met his beautiful village girl named Quee Yee. They were married and the four returned to Missile Wait where they lived together for many years having many children and enjoying all the secrets of the garden.

THE END


End file.
